The First Meeting
by SSA James
Summary: How James met Lily. This is a companion to my fic, Summer at the Potters. It contains my OC Violet. A retelling of a Prince's Tale from DH


"She hates me, Sev," Lily said, wiping tears from her freckled face. Severus patted her arm as they walked through the mass of people. Parents saying goodbye to kids, students running off to see friends, and first years, like them, looking excitedly around the platform.

"It doesn't matter, Lils," Severus said, "We're here! We're going!" Just as he finished his sentence, he smacked right into a small girl, who fell over onto her butt.

"Ouch, that hurt a little." She said with a smile, excepting Lily's hand to help her up. "Oh, wow, you're gorgeous." The girl pointed out without any trace of sarcasm or awkwardness. Though, Lily could say the same about the girl, with long black hair, big, hazel eyes and almost milk-white skin.

"Thanks," Lily said with a laugh, "I'm Lily. Lily Evans."

"Evans? Don't think I've ever heard of you. Are you from muggles?" The girl asked. Lily blushed, even though Severus said it was nothing to be embarrassed about, and nodded. The girl jumped excitedly.

"I _love _muggles. They're so fascinating." Lily instantly felt better. "Oh," The girl said, smacking her forehead with her palm. "I'm Violet Potter, by the way."

"Both flowers," Severus observed, drawing Violet's attention to him for the first time.

"Awh, you're cute. You look like a puppy." She said, making Severus raise an eyebrow, questioning this girl's sanity, while Lily stifled a laugh. "Puppies are fantastic animals, so I don't know why on earth you're looking at me like that for."

"This is Severus." Lily said, deciding right then that she very much liked Violet Potter.

"Do you want to share a compartment?" Violet asked, gesturing to the train, "I was supposed to stick with my darling brother, but he's a tool and seems to have left me to fend for myself."

"Sure," Lily said, stepping onto the train behind Severus, "Are all your family wizards?" she asked.

Violet rolled her eyes, leading them to an empty compartment, "Yes, we're 'pure blood'," She said, putting air quotes around the phrase. "Which is another way to say, 'I have pointless bragging rights even though I'm probably an incestuous freak who lives in a hut with no money."

Lily gasped and reached into her pocket at the mention of 'money'. "You okay, Lily?" Violet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I must've dropped my purse getting on the train," She said, standing up to go search the train. Violet waved her down.

"No need, Miss Evans," She said, "I'll go find it. I need to look for my brother anyways, tell him I found prettier travelling companions." Lily laughed slightly, telling her what the bag looked like before she left.

"She seems...nice." Severus said, smiling slightly. Lily hit his arm.

"I like her. She's so happy, it just radiates off her." Severus was about to retort, when the compartment door slammed open, making both first years jump.

"Well, hello," The boy responsible for the slamming smiled, flinging himself into the seat across from Lily and Severus, looking Lily over and smiling.

Lily was amazed by how handsome the thin, black haired, bespectacled boy was. Even with his hair sticking up in all directions.

"I'm glad there are some nice looking witches at this school." He said, smiling with a mouth full of bright white teeth.

Before Lily could roll her eyes and tell the boy to piss off, another boy entered the compartment, this one just as good looking, but more bulky, and less happy.

The unhappy looking boy sat next to the first, the first introducing himself, but by then, Lily was already turned back to Severus.

"So what about these houses?" Lily asked, poking Sev in the side. Sev smiled again, wider this time.

"You'd better be in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" The first boy said with distaste. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asked, turning to the unhappy boy next to him.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin." The boy said in a monotone.

"Blimey," The first boy said, "and I thought you seemed all right," the unhappy boy grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition." He said, "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." The boy said, proudly. Severus laughed shortly.

"Problem, Greaseball?" Gryffindor asked, wiping any happiness off of Sev's face.

"No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy." Severus answered, smartly.

"Well, where are you hoping to go?" Slytherin-family asked, "Seeing as you're neither?" Gryffindor roared with laughter.

Lily stood up, looking at the other boys with dislike, "C'mon, Severus, we'll find Violet and tell her this compartment is infested with pests." The Slytherin boy laughed, but Gryffindor gave her an odd look, and she then noticed how familiar he looked.

"Did you say 'Violet'?"

The compartment door opened again, revealing Violet, almost as if she'd been called, "Found your bag, Lily," She said, tossing it to the red-head, "Couldn't find my bastard of a-" Violet finally looked at the other boys.

"James, _there _you are." Violet said, smacking Gryffindor on the back of the head. She turned back to Lily and Severus. "I found it right by the train entrance," She said, gesturing to the bag, "And I see you've already met my brother, James."

Now that they were together, Lily was surprised she didn't realize that the boy was Violet's missing brother right away.

"You know them?" James asked.

"Just met 'em. Lily Evans and Severus didn't-catch-his-surname." Violet said.

"Snape." Severus provided.

"Oh, yes, thank you. And Severus Snape." Violet finally noticed Slytherin, "Oh hi, I'm Violet Potter." She introduced herself.

"Sirius Black." He said, giving her an odd look.

"Merlin, Vi, we're not even at Hogwarts yet and you're already choosing to slum with Slytherin scum." James scolded his sister, gesturing to Severus.

Violet rolled her eyes, "Lily, Severus, would you like to find another compartment?"

"Most definitely." Lily answered, being sure to look directly at James when she said it. He stuck his tongue at her, childishly.

"That sister belongs to you?" Sirius Black asked, wide eyed after Violet, Lily, and Severus left.

"Yes," James Potter answered before turning to face the other boy, "And don't even think about it, because I am not against muggle violence, and I'm kind of fond of you."

**For James Potter's birthday, I decided to give you a little present, an add on to my story "Summer at The Potters'".**


End file.
